All I Want for Christmas is You
by Lo-sama
Summary: A sweet little Christmas story in which Ed and Roy get together. Written for a friend, but I hope you guys enjoy it also. If you like it, pleas let me know, so maybe I can write a prequel leading up to the events and a sequel for their lives after.
1. The Invitation That Started it All

Author's Note: I don't write many fanfiction, but I'm trying my best on this one, so I hope you enjoy it…or what I've completed so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Warning: Major OOCness…

"All I Want for Christmas is You"

Chapter 1: The Invitation That Started it All

"_Dear Fullmetal,_

_You are cordially invited_

_To Central city's annual_

_Christmas Ball._

_I trust you will accept this_

_Invitation with open arms_

…_.or else._

_When: Christmas Eve_

_Where: Central City base: Main Ball Room_

_Time: 6PM sharp_

_Yours truly,_

_Fuhrer King Bradley"_

The recipient of the invitation stared at it hatefully, dismissing the officer who had given him the spiteful object….or more like scared he poor man away with his violent twitches of anger. The Fullmetal Alchemist stomped through the halls towards his superior officer, almost knocking down the door, forgetting about his automail prosthetics.

Before Edward had a chance to verbally express his anger, the superior officer spoke, "Just think of it as a mission, Fullmetal," Roy smirked, "you haven't had one in a while."

"I don't like Christmas," Edward countered, stressing each syllable. _'I don't like my missions either, Colonel Bastard,'_ he thought to himself.

"Well that's too damned bad, now is it?! Would you rather be court martialed for disobeying a direct order from the Fuhrer himself?"

With that, Edward stalked out of the office, crushing the invitation in his hand.

"That was a little harsh, sir," Riza finally spoke up. Instead of replying, Mustang slumped over his paperwork with a bored look. Pissed off, Riza shot at her superior, barely missing his head, successfully freaking out Roy and poor Fuery.

Havoc though seemed unfazed, "I agree, boss. You should be kinder to your object of affection," he spoke, temporarily holding his cigarette away from his mouth.

Who knew Mustang could blush? But in the time it took Havoc to figure out that he had embarrassed the man, his cigarette was gone, he had a black eye, and his hair was on fire. It was going to be an interesting 3 days till Christmas indeed.


	2. The Breakdown

Authors Note: I've decided to finish the whole story at once, instead of posting a chapter every so often. I figure it's better. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Chapter 2: The Breakdown

Edward sat outside the Central Base sipping hot chocolate. He knew he was hurt by the Colonel's words, but he'd never let that bastard know. Feigning boredom, he sipped on, hearing a few mangled screams in the distance.

_'Sounds like Havoc, that idiot,' _he then half-smiled, which was hidden behind his giant mug.

Ed was turning 18 soon, he should be happy….but he wasn't. Sure, he had gotten Alphonse's body back, and somehow his friends managed to pull Ed back out of the Gate when he was 16, but ever since Al gave up traveling with Ed to be with Winry, the short blond had felt lonely.

_'I shouldn't,'_ he smiled sadly again, _'Al is happy, it turned out Hughes never died, Roy's eye was able to heal nicely so he doesn't need to wear that big ass eye patch anymore. What more could I want?' _It turned out Hughes was smarted than we give him credit for, and some other poor sap of a shape shifter died for him and Hughes went into hiding.

Edward fought back tears as his shoulders shook from suppressed cries. He was jealous and guilty for it. He did not realize how close he was sitting to Colonel Roy's window.

line break

Havoc had finally calmed down, praising whatever God was out there that his hair only suffered minimal damage. He watched the Fullmetal Alchemist through the window as the boy's shoulders shook and he tucked his knees to his chest, trying his best to hug them without spilling his drink.

Havoc looked sympathetic as he turned to his superior, almost dragging the man to the window. Hawkeye, however, made it there first, saw what Havoc had meant, and shot at Roy, barely missing his arm. She then proceeded to take Mustang from Havoc, dragging her superior to the window by his ear, and shoved his face up against the glass.

By this time Edward was shaking everywhere. He had his head resting on his knees, and his hands hung limply out in front of him, barely hanging onto his now empty mug. Roy instantly felt sorry for the boy, despite their argument. He marched out of the office, taking his coat and leaving his ego.

The ground was littered with snow as he tread through it on the way to the by. He draped his coat on Edward's shoulders, causing him to look up, his cheeks and nose tinged pink from the cold, eyes slightly red from crying. Roy knelt in front of him, taking the mug and setting it aside, He wiped some tears that till lingered on the boy's face.

"Come inside with me?" Roy asked more than he stated, and as nice as he could, but Edward just looked away, staring nothing in particular. Normally, Roy would've gotten mad at the boy's behavior, but he had the odd feeling that there was a blonde lieutenant looking out of a window, poised to shoot at him. Eh-heh….so he tried again.

"C'mon, Elric, you'll catch a cold. Wouldn't you rather want more of what you were drinking? How about it?" He also tried smiling this time.

The boy looked intrigued for a moment, but then he scrunched up his face as if disagreeing and tears welled up again, _'I want something more than..'_ and they streamed down his cheeks for the second time that day.

"C'mon, Elric, what's the matter?" Concern shown through in his eyes for a second but was soon replaced with surprise as the young alchemist leaned forward and fell into his arms, sobbing and clinging to him, almost seeming too afraid to let go…


	3. The Beauty in the Breakdown

Authors Note: This Chapter came pretty easily to me. Hope it's not babble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Chapter 3: The Beauty in the Breakdown

The Colonel had finally managed to get the boy inside and warmed up…but Edward had this dead look in his eyes, which scared Roy to no end.

"Something you wanna talk about, Elric?" Roy tried asking, dropping the sarcasm from it. Yet, Edward did not answer him. Roy took his gaze off Edward and fixed them on Hawkeye, giving her a pleading look as if to say "you turn".

"Edward, I…we'll all listen to what you have to say. You have all of his by your side, Alphonse especially," Riza smiled softly. Tears welled up in Edwards eyes again, making them wonder what was wrong with Hawkeye's words. Edward abruptly stood, leaving the mug and Mustang's coat behind, walking past a confused Hughes as he was going in and Edward was going out.

"What happened?" Havoc asked, utterly confused even though he was standing there the whole time, unconsciously chewing his cigarette. Maes, having heard the last part of the conversation, and trying to be his oh-so-helpful self, chimed in after shutting the door.

"Ed and Al had a fight, he's been sorta depressed ever since Al went back to Risembol to marry Winry," it sounded too grim to be Maes' voice.

"Hah!" Havoc grinned, "so the shrimp's mad that he can't marry Winry, izzat it?!"

"No, Al went and decided his own path when Edward was still stuck in the Gate. He had gotten engaged to Winry then," Maes said uncomfortable, since 3 pairs of eyes were starting at him to go on with it, "now Al doesn't want anything to do with Ed and the military."

"That's a really low blow. I never knew Al would do something like that, not to Ed," Riza spoke, averting her eyes to look at her boots, while Havoc faked being stabbed in the background…he can never take anything seriously.

"And when was Elric going to tell us?" Roy asked angrily, seeming to be mad at his old friend rather than at the blonde boy.

"I dunno, I guess he felt it wasn't that important to tell you," Maes answered, inching away from Mustang. He did feel like being charred Maes on a stick today sold at 3 bucks per pound.

"And why the hell do you, of all people, know this!" Roy was getting angrier by the second now.

"Hey, buddy, I didn't get into the Investigations Bureau just on my good looks!" Maes countered, smirking, stroking his cheek in mock beauty. But before he knew it, Mustang was actually running in the direction Edward had exited.

He darted in and out of every office possible, making sure to slam each door in hopes hat Ed would dart out of his hiding spot to find a new one at the sound of the noise. Then as if a miracle had occurred, he'd found the boy in the Mess Hall sitting at a table in the corner all by himself. Mustang, seeing Ed looking so alone, lost the fire in his rage, and calmly walked up to Ed.

Edward, instead of getting mad at his superiors persistence, had apologized, something he rarely does, and trying his best to smile, which broke Mustang's heart…and he cried. Colonel Bastard, The Flame Alchemist, wanna-be-Fuhrer…cried for Ed…clutched at the boy, and buried his face in the silky golden locks that he adored.

After the initial shock, Edward had calmed and smiled, coddling his bastard's head and running a hand through Mustang's hair, his other metal arm snaking around the man to rub circles on his upper back. After about 5 minutes, Ed had decided that Mustang had calmed enough for him to stop his ministrations, and actually start to wipe his eyes for him.

"Sorry," Mustang apologized miserably, a feat in itself, pulling away and harshly rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Now what brought that on?" Edward inquired, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, but we all knew that wasn't working.

"What happened to you?" It was almost as if he hadn't listened to the boy's question.

"What happened to me? You're the one crying," Edward crossed his arms over his chest, trying to tease his superior into a smile.

"I just wanna know….the…the Gate….where did you go? How are you doing? Your brother….your life?!??!" Mustang seemingly started crying again, since he was shouting at his lap, instead of facing Ed, "Why are you so different?"

Edward then got off the bench seat, crouched next to Mustang and managed to tangle himself with him so that his face was inches away from Mustang's, "You really wanna know?" Ed seemed surprised at Mustang, but at the same time unbelieving. Mustang leaned back out of surprise of Ed's bold move, and then nodded slowly.

"You'll have to work for it then, Colonel," Ed smirked, and for that second it seemed like the old Ed was back, but then as quickly as it came, it left, and so did Ed. Mustang though still sat there, digesting the information until it came back up, an he ran after the boy yet again. He caught up, trapping the boy's arms and neck in a sort of hug from behind.

"The ball…"


	4. Yes, Giovanni

Authors Note: Yeah, the title is weird. I thought the story was getting really serious, so it needed some comedy somewhere. Cuz you know they're all goofballs at heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Chapter 4: Yes, Giovanni

"The ball…." Mustang rested his forehead on Ed's head, still hugging the boy.

"Will you…go to the ball with me, Elric?" He asked sincerely. Ed was outright shocked at him. He was sure if Mustang could see him, he'd laugh at his "deer in the headlights look". Then, Mustang hugged him tighter, stiffening his shoulders up, and snuggled his face even deeper in Ed's hair.

"…Edward," Ed said, smiling, trying to tilt his head to see his superior's face.

"….Edward?" Mustang asked puzzled.

"Call me Edward, or Ed…I'm sure you've never called your past dates by their last names."

"Edward…" Roy said it again, loving the way it felt rolling off his tongue, "Thank you, Edward."

"No….thank you, Colonel," Edward said, smiling genuinely.

"Call me Roy, please, when we're not working," Roy then smiled back at his date.

"Thank you….Roy," Edward blushed, which was just the cutest thing to Roy, "What does…this….make us?" he asked, suddenly becoming shy.

"Better friends…and hopefully something even more, Edo," at this, Edward's blush deepened, looking about the same color as his coat he always wears. Roy gave Ed's hand a squeeze, and left him to ponder at what had just taken place.

line break

When Roy had finally returned to his office, Havoc and Maes were locked in a very intense battle royal of tic-tak-toe (AN: head+desk XD) even Riza had gotten bored and had taken to doodling on Roy's desk calendar. Roy chuckled, which called everyone's attention, and scrambled to like they were doing something remotely important.

"Uh, sir," Riza cleared her throat, "where have you been? Have you just realized that you've only finished about half your paperwork?" She sounded hopeful.

"Nope! I could care less about it!" Roy plopped at his desk, and continued Riza's doodling, but this time, he was drawing hearts.

"Something happen, boss?" Havoc asked, quickly putting out his cigarette behind his back. Roy didn't care about it, and his smile only seemed to get wider.

"OOOOO! Roy-boy's got himself a date for the ball, don't cha?" Maes almost shouted for joy, it was almost eerie how well a guesser he was. Roy blushed for the second time that day.

"Yes he did!!" Maes sing-songed, "Who's the lucky lady? Veronica? Lindsey? Carmen? Oh, my God, is it Jamie?!" He was going crazy when Roy simply shook his head at each of the names.

"It's Edward!" Havoc shouted, pointing his finger at the Colonel for added effect. The accused man sank farther in his chair, hoping to hide the blush that was spreading like wildfire across his face.

"Roy Giovanni Mustang the Third!" Riza exploded, "You asked EDWARD to the BALL?!" Everyone was shivering in fear by now as Roy had responded with a weak yes.

"I AM SO-," the three men were practically clinging to one another, eyes squeezed shut.

"-proud of you!" In two seconds she had pried the Colonel away from the huddle and had him in a vice grip hug, swinging him around as if he were a rag doll.

"But!" The Colonel now found himself up against a wall, his temple on the other side of a cocked gun, "if you break that boy's heart, I…will…hunt…you…DOWN!" With that said, she called for a break and left smirking.

Abrupt laugher came from Havoc and Maes, not even taking in th fact that Riza had just traumatized Roy.

"What the fuck is so damned funny?" Roy snapped at them.

"….Giovanni…" The two cracked up again.

This time…Roy's fingers did the snapping.


	5. Build God, Then We'll Talk

Authors Note: Hughes can never die. The title of this chapter is one of my favorite Panic! at the Disco! Songs. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Chapter 5: Build God, Then We'll Talk

Edward had been in a happier mood the rest of the day. He was also being unusually nice, which made everyone on high alert. Edward….nice?? Maybe he was saving it for later?

"Ed, my boy!" You guessed it, Maes Hughes, but the sing-song tone in his veoice was toned down a bit and he had various burn marks.

"What hap-," Ed barely even managed that before Maes started crying about how Roy had torched him and his wallet full of pictures of his precious Elicia, "Heh, can't help you with that one Hughes."

"No, but I wanna help you, Edward, my boy! I heard a certain Colonel is taking a certain Major State Alchemist to the ball. Care to share your knowledge?" The man was suddenly in a better mood, which made Edward question the man's metal health.

"No comment, Hughes," Ed replied smoothly.

"I just wanna help!" Maes fake pouted. Ah, yes, his daughter definitely took after him.

"Help, Hughes? Maybe you could start by stopping with your weird mood swings." He said sarcastically.

"Done!" Maes now had a very serious, blank face on.

"You're still creepy," Ed began to walk away, knowing full well that the older man would follow suit.

"C'mon, Ed!" Maes slung an arm around Ed's shoulders, practically leaning on the boy, "Tips? Outfits? You don't know how much this means to me!" Now the man was hanging on the boy's arm for dear life, which was hard to do because of the boy's lack of height. (AN: if Ed asks…I didn't say that!!)

"That'd be…nice, Hughes," Ed finally gave in.

"YAY! Okay, find me after work. We'll work on it at my house! OOOOO, Gracia will be soooo happy!" With that said, Maes seemed to bounce away in sheer happiness. Edward sighed, it was going to be a long day. He glanced at a clock, one seemed to be everywhere you turned, but the clock only read 2PM. Sighing once again, he decided to make a phone call long overdue.

"Rockabell Automail, Alphonse Elric speaking."

"Hey, Al…" Ed said shyly all of a sudden. His character was full of surprises.

"Ed? Is that you? Look, I'm-"

"…sorry…." Ed said sadly.

"Ed! It….it was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to you, especially when you had just got back…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Al. How's….everything?"

"It's alright," Al said awkwardly, his brother was so different now, and the silence was unbearable.

"That's great, Al," it sounded too forced.

"Yeah, I guess. How've you holding up?"

Ed paused, stumbling over his words, "Mostly okay, thanks. I…got a date for the Christmas Eve ball…."

Al perked up it this, "Really…who?"

"Uhm…please don't get mad at me…well, you're already mad at me, but he asked me out first!"

"HE?!" Anger

The older Elric panicked, "It…was….Roy."

"Oh, no way! Oh my fuc-"

"Sorry!!" Ed screamed, trying to block out the curse that he didn't know his brother had in him, "look, Al, I know it was the wrong time to say it, we-"

"I owe Winry…no!!!"

Utter confusion, "What…?"

"Nothing, brother…nii-san. You have a great time with him, okay? Oh, and ell him if he hurts you, I'll personally castrate him. Bye!"

Weird….but it was actually nice to be called nii-san again.

line break

"Roy-boy!" You knew we didn't get enough of Maes for one day, "You NEED to come over my house tomorrow!"

"Why would I need to, Maes?" Roy was stressing each syllable, which meant that he was utterly pissed. Riza was making him do the dreaded, never-ending stack of paperwork.

"You might be charming, Roy, but sad to say, your dating skills suck ass," Maes admitted to his best friend.

"Excuse me?!"

"Soooo, I wanna help you with that so you don't fuck everything up!"

"My dating skills-,"

"-suck, sir," Hawkeye but in, obviously mad about the fuss they were making.

"Fine, Maes," Roy was defeated.

"Yay!" Maes cheered…again. Déjà vu, "I'll see ya tomorrow after work!"

"It better not suck, Maes. I'm busy."

"Oh, no, Roy-boy. It won't suck as much as you do!" It sounded wrong and mean in every sense of the word suck. Even Riza laughed a little at that one. If Roy wasn't pissed off enough before, he certainly was now.


	6. Long Preparations

Authors Note: I just realized how long that last chapter was. Well, next one is here, only three more after this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Chapter 6: Long Preparations

"So…" Ed prodded nervously. It was risky working with a madman.

"So…" said madman was examining the poor boy, which was very uncomfortable.

"It's…alright?" Ed squeaked, not sure if it was okay to pick yes or no.

"It's perfect!" Madman…Maes Hughes. Workplace…men's clothing department. It was scary….really scary, "You'll have to leave your hair down though, it'd look better since the outfit is a big change in itself. Go all out!"

Ed was wearing black dress pants and a deep red, like wine, dress shirt with long sleeves to conceal his automail arm, "You think so, Hughes?"

"I know so! Besides, Roy's always wanted to see you wear your hair down anyway," Maes confessed then proceeded to pay for the clothes, and drag, much like a kidnapper, Ed back to his house.

Now in the safety of Maes' home, they could talk. Maes mostly put Edward in situation, and taught him how to react, which was hard since Ed's very first reaction was to punch him. It was always the metal arm, too!

"Roy isn't gonna do that!" Ed protested.

"Oh, yes he will! Ever gotten kissed before? No? Okay. Then he'll wanna take you back to his home and-," Maes made kissy faces to emphasize his point.

"Stop it, Hughes!" Ed was blushing madly at the man, "He wouldn't do THAT!"

"Okay, maybe not the last part…"

"Whatever, Hughes."

"Just work on being cute. You'll do fine, Ed. Bye!" Maes shooed the boy out. After closing the front door, he turned around, leaned against it and closed his eyes, "tomorrow….I tackle Roy…" he said to no one, grinning his way back into madman mode.

line break

'_One day before the ball…,' _Roy thought to himself, not sure if he was dreading it, or if he was excited about it, _'that means tonight…I have to deal with Maes all up in my face.' _ The Colonel sighed and continued to sign papers. No matter how much he didn't want to go see his old friend tonight for help, he knew he needed it, so he had to get his work done, which made a certain Lieutenant very happy to see her superior actually do his work for once.

"I'm done, Hawkeye. Can I have a break now?" He asked pleadingly as he handed her the papers. Riza didn't even bother answering him as she took the stack he held out, and replaced them with more unsigned ones. Roy could've cried, "How much more do I have?!"

"Enough. You'll have to work through lunch." If Roy did know better, he would've thought that Riza was happy about all of this, but he didn't dare ask. He didn't want to dodge bullets before he had his morning coffee.

Edward then walked into the office, a lot quieter than he usually does.

"What brings you here, Ed—Elric," Roy almost slipped up. He didn't want to call Edward by his first name in front of other people, even though the people in his office already knew, "I thought this was your day off?"

"Yeah it is," Ed replied as he laid a folder on the Colonel's desk, "I forgot to hand my report in yesterday. Sorry it's late." He started at his boots uncharacteristically.

Roy sighed, "It's alright, Fullmetal, but I'm busy right now, so I can't look over it before I turn in your progress to the higher ups. It'll be late, which will effect your grade. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, sir," Ed said, still looking at his boots, this time tugging on the hems of his coat sleeve, "I'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow, Colonel." He walked out as Maes walked in.

"Ooooo, I always miss the good stuff," Maes fake-pouted disappointed.

"Nothing happened, Maes," Roy gritted his teeth, sometimes the other man was too nosy for his own good.

"Whatever, Roy. You know I have my ways of finding things out!" Yes, too nosy indeed.

"I can assure you, Hughes. Nothing happened," Riza said trying to shoo him away so that Roy could get back to his work.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Maes seemed uninterested all of a sudden as he heard a knock from the door, "C'mon in Ed!"

Ed came in with a cup of coffee in his hands, cursing Hughes silently for knowing it was him, but he had to admit that he was more creeped out than angry, "Uh…I thought you might like some coffee, Mustang." He looked down again at his boots, obviously hiding a blush that crept to his cheeks somewhere between his first step from the safety of the hallway, to his first word.

Mustang smiled, "Thanks, Fullmetal. That was nice of you." Roy stood and walked over to the boy and took the coffee, his hands lingering on Ed's longer than needed.

"No problem," Ed smiled back, still keeping his head down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good day off, Fullmetal, nothing crazy!" Mustang said as his usual sarcastic self. Ed turned, smiled and rolled his eyes at him before exiting.

"He really is a sweet kid underneath it all, isn't he?" Maes commented admiringly.

"Maybe too sudden though. He still won't tell me about what he and his brother argued about," Mustang said thoughtfully and frustrated.

"I wouldn't expect him to," Maes laughed, but seeing as that this last comment only made Mustang's frustration turn into anger, he added, "I mean, he only learned yesterday that you actually give a shit about him. He needs time, Roy."

Roy sighed, sinking back far into his chair. He hated when Maes was right, it just wasn't fair sometimes. Picking up his pen again, he started to work on the new stack of paperwork, already knowing he had to work through lunch. He didn't want to work through morning break, too.

"I'll be expecting you later after work, Roy. Get your work done," Maes then finally left. Mustang then found himself thinking about what kind f work Maes does around the base, since the man always finds time to bother other people. Roy sighed once again and got back to work. It was foolish trying to decipher what goes on inside the head of a madman.

line break

It was nearing 6:30, dismissal time, and miraculously Mustang had managed to get all the paperwork done. 4,875 papers, but who's counting?

"See you tomorrow at the ball, Hawkeye," Mustang said as he began to put his belongings away.

"Yes, sir," Riza responded, "I expect you to learn a lot from Hughes tonight. Make us proud, sir." She saluted.

"Yeah, yeah," Mustang waved her off, "by the way, Hawkeye. Who's taking you to the ball?"

Riza actually blushed, "Jean, sir."

"Jean?! As in Jean Havoc?" Roy was perplexed.

"Yes, Havoc, sir." Riza seemed like a blushing school girl at that moment.

"Well, Hawkeye, I'm glad for you. Heh, maybe you can make him stop smoking those cancer sticks of his!"

"I'm trying, sir. I guess it's hard to stop once you've started," Riza offered in her date's defense.

"Sure, Hawkeye, I'll be counting on you, too. Good night," Mustang slipped on his coat and left.

line break

"Okay, Maes. What the fuck are we doing?!" Mustang was literally pissed. He was instructed to stand behind Maes and hug him, which was in itself gross, and what was even worse, they'd been standing there for ten minutes straight.

"C'mon, Roy, do something romantic!" Maes yelled over his shoulder.

"Not to you!" Roy was literally freaked out by the man now.

"Okay, fine. We'll move on to something else, party pooper!" Maes detangled himself from his friend, "Let's go shopping!"

Roy winced at the high-pitched preppy girl tone in Maes' voice, "Why do we need to go shopping?" He hated shopping, "I already know what I'm wearing."

"Yeah, who cares about you?" Roy knew Maes long enough to know he was just kidding, "We're gonna go shop for something for Ed, silly."

"For Ed?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yeah, for Ed!" Maes stuck his wallet in his back pocket, which Roy thought was weird since that was the one he had all the time with his daughter's pictures. He grabbed the car keys, and then Roy and they were out the door.

line break

"Okay, Maes. This isn't funny. What the fuck are we doing in a jewelry store?!" Roy sounded pissed again…or maybe he never stopped.

"We're buying jewelry of course. What're you, retarded?" Maes countered, actually thinking that of Roy.

"I'm not the retarded one, you are," it sounded like a childish comeback.

"You think Ed would like this?" Maes asked, completely ignoring Roy.

"No." Roy didn't even bother to look at it.

"You're right, it's too big." Maes put it down, "This one, Roy! We need to get this one for him!"

"Look, Maes, I'm sure Ed doesn't-," but then Roy really looked at it. It was a 4 karat ring with a ruby in the middle, two diamond stones encompassing it on either side. It was beautiful, and it even came with a chain if the owner didn't want to wear it on his or her finger.

"We'll Roy?" Maes said devilishly.

Roy sighed at the older man, "It's expensive."

"I've been saving forever for this," Maes responded immediately.

"We don't even know his ring size, Maes."

"Correction, you don't know his ring size." The man smiled, and deemed himself smart.

"That's just creepy and stalkerish and you know that."

"So?" It didn't even faze him, "We'll take a size 7 and a half in this ring, please, with a fourteen inch chain." Maes said to the woman behind the counter. Mustang was suddenly looking at his own hands, and his finger that he knew full well was about a size 11. They were in and out that easy. Now don't you wish getting your loved one a ring was that easy? We all need stalker friends.

Maes dropped Roy off at the man's house after 3 more hours of practice. They were both exhausted, but Maes was not complaining nearly as much as Roy was. They said their goodbyes and Roy plopped on his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. Tomorrow was a big day.


	7. Christmas Eve

Authors Note: Okay, I thought chapter 5 was long, chapter 6 was a monster! I'm sorry. I didn't even realize, I just kept on typing….oops. Well, hope it's good so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Chapter 7: Christmas Eve

Edward woke up to the ringing of a phone. Trudging across his apartment he answered the phone, "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Still not a morning person, Ed?" Al laughed into the receiver.

"Yeah." Ed would've given anything to see his brother's smile right then.

"Tonight's the big night, Ed?"

"Yep….looking forward to it."

"Good, I thought you would've gotten cold feet and backed out of it." Al said sadly, _'Just like I scared you away.'_

"Nah, I've still got some spunk left. I'm not old and decrepit like Granny-Pinako." Ed said jokingly, but he could've sworn he heard someone sneeze in the background.

"Oh, Winry wants to talk to you, before I forget." Al handed over the phone before Ed got a chance to respond.

"Ed, is that really you?!" She seemed nearly in tears as she screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, it's really me, Winry." Ed had to hold in a sigh.

"Oh my God, Ed. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Winry. I'm not a fragile doll." He tried laughing to lift her spirits, but even more hysterics came from the other side of the phone.

"Are you coming home soon, Ed?" It sounded more like begging than asking.

"I…," Ed struggled for words, "I don't think I'm ready to come home yet, Winry. You understand that, right?"

"Yes." She sniffled into the phone.

"Don't cry, Winry. You know we hate that. I'll come home eventually, so cheer up. It's Christmas after all."

"Sure, Ed, I'll see you."

"Yep."

"Bye, Ed. Have a great time!" Al and Winry said simultaneously into the phone. It was a bit corny, but he figured that he needed to smile for stupid reasons to calm his nerves. Ed hung up the phone, and got to work ironing his breakfast.

line break

Roy had awoken to a phone call that morning, too, but Roy being Roy pretended he was still asleep and let it ring. And ring…and ring. Wait, it stopped. No, it started again.

This time he decided to answer the persistent person, "Hello?" Roy, like Ed, was not a morning person.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Maes screamed into the phone.

"Jesus, Maes. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Roy yelled back at him, fully awake.

"Yeah, Roy, it's 10:00. Get your lazy ass up and shower."

"How do you know I wasn't in the shower when you were calling me?" Roy asked as innocently as he could.

"I know you Roy. You don't wake up until after 2:00 on days off." Maes countered slyly, and Roy cursed the man for knowing him so well.

"Whatever, Maes. Why are you calling anyway?"

"To get your lazy ass up, I thought we'd already been through this?"

Roy sighed, offered a meek goodbye and hung up the phone. Sometimes that man was so infuriating. He stared at the green box that was sitting on his nightstand. He wondered if he should put a gold ribbon, but quickly decided against it as he hopped in the shower. He had a lot of kinks in his back to work out before he did anything.

line break

Riza had actually come over to Ed's apartment, outfit, make-up, accessories, and all, so they could get ready together. Ed was rather happy to see this uptight lieutenant let her hair down and fix it. He sat admiring her dress as she fixed her hair, he could never imagine her wearing a little red dress.

"Don't go spacing off, you're next," she said to him, only looking briefly at him before turning her full attention to her side bangs. He sat there, nervously. He had never let anyone touch his hair except his mother, and now Riza had wanted to help him fix it.

"Hmmm. Go take a shower, Ed. Don't be too rough with the towel on your hair. Then come back and let me fix it." Ed obliged, showering and coming back with his hair still damp, "Alright, sit down."

"Uhm, what're you doing?" Ed asked before her hands had made it to his head.

"Well, I'm going to brush it straight, and trim your bangs a little. You're definitely leaving it down for the ball." Riza smiled at him as she grabbed scissors from her bag. Ed closed his eyes, he didn't even want to look at what she was doing until it was all over. He was more nervous than he let on about this ball tonight.

"We're done, Ed," Riza patted his shoulder. He had to admit that she did a great job. His bangs were even, and the rest was straight and shiny.

"Thanks a lot, Hawkeye," Ed said graciously as he moved to let Riza sit at the mirror. He looked over at the clock, which read 4, and sighed, deciding to polish his boots rather than thinking about how nervous he was.

line break

Roy was out of the shower, and had fixed his hair, feeling great about himself. He put his dress pants on that he was going to wear and a black tee-shirt, and laid down on the couch to think. He thought about how great this was, what Edward was probably doing right now, and about Maes' advice, which was actually good despite the "I thought I knew you" moments. He decided to take a nap, he had two hours after all.

line break

Ed was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, nervously tapping his fingers on the table. It was about half an hour till 6, the time the ball was supposed to start, and he was really nervous.

"You doing okay, Ed?" Riza asked as she walked into the kitchen to sit with him. She looked really nice in her red dress that came up to her knees, and showed some cleavage. She had her hair down, and her side bangs were just perfect looking. The make-up really brought out her eyes, as if they didn't stand out enough. They're a pretty honey color.

There was a honk of a horn outside and Riza slipped her shoes on, which were a pretty red high-heels to match her dress, "Let's go, Ed, that's Havoc. Mustang doesn't drive and I don't want you walking." She tugged on his hand and dragged him out and into the backseat. He watched the two in the front share a short and sweet kiss, and they were off to the ball.

line break

6:30. Maes was pissed, where was Roy? He left his wife at the ball with reliable friends and drove to the man's house. After nearly knocking the door down, Roy finally came running out, still buttoning his shirt, Maes ran after him, and started driving back.

"Well?" Maes said irritated.

"Sorry, I feel asleep." Mustang tried apologizing, but it didn't look as apologetic as it should with his hand down his pants trying to tuck his white dress shirt in to look decent.

"You should be, I didn't see Ed, but Riza confirmed that she took him there."

"I said I was sorry, Maes." Roy apologized again as he was fixing a red rose into his chest pocket. Red was the season's color after all, and Maes would've killed him if he didn't do it anyway.

"Did you at least remember Ed's gift?" He made a hard left, since he loved tormenting Roy.

"Yeah, I have it. Pants pocket. And would you please not do that. I didn't even have the safety belt on, damn it."

"Shoulda thought about that before," Luckily the parking spot Maes had before was still open, "Now go find him."

Roy walked as fast as he could, and pushed past many people. He really couldn't care who they were, officers, superiors, hell he'd even bypass the Fuhrer if he'd gotten in the way. Soon enough he found Ed looking out of the balcony outside, not facing him. Mustang approached him from behind and held him in a bear hug.

"Sorry I'm late, Ed," he smiled, "I guess I was just nervous." It was a good fib.

Ed loosened up a bit, "It's okay, glad you could make it."

Mustang looked at his watch, 7:00, which meant that dinner would be served soon, and at 8:00 there would be dancing, "Let's go inside, I don't want you catching a cold. By the way, Ed, you look gorgeous." _'Drop dead sexy more like it.'_ Roy thought to himself, smirking.

Ed blushed, and allowed himself to be lead in by Roy, and which they had just missed the end of the Fuhrer's speak, and dinner was then served, which was surprisingly delicious, though Roy thought about it with hate, _'if the same chefs that serve that nasty food at the cafeteria cooked this, why couldn't they cook like this everyday?!"_ Definitely hate.

Roy glanced over at Edward, who was picking at his food while talking to Gracia, Maes' wife. He wore a smile the whole time, but I found it hard to believe that Ed was actually interested about the flowers' different meanings. 7:45, it was almost time to dance, and Roy wondered momentarily if Ed would actually dance with him, and if Ed actually knew how. Roy glanced over at Maes who was already glancing back apologetically.

Ed had stopped picking at his food and laid his hands in his lap, knowing that Gracia was out of things to talk about at the moment. Boldly, Roy grasped his hand under the table, turned and smiled at him, and Ed was smiling back. Roy gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

It was time for the Christmas songs. It was time for the dancing.


	8. All I Want for Christmas is You

Authors Note: OMG, the last chapter! Some might be relieved, thanks if you're reading this. It means a lot to me that you like it enough to read the whole thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters….Hiromu Arakawa does….but I do own this story plot! YAY!

Chapter 8: All I Want for Christmas is You

There were so many songs. Roy was having a hard time choosing which one he wanted to dance to with Ed. He wanted something slow, so maybe Ed would be more comfortable, but he also wanted a nice song, that was somewhat not played often. Certainly not Jingle Bells.

Roy let out a sigh, and finally buckled at "Sending You A Little Christmas".

"Can I have this dance, Edward?" Roy stood in front of him, and held out his hand.

"I think you can," Ed answered, trying to sound cool, but his blush had once again reappeared.

The verses were slow, but Roy soon found out that Ed was an exceptional dancer, and they danced perfect together keeping the beat.

_So I'm sending you a little Christmas_

_Wrapped up with love._

_A little peace, a little light to remind you of_

_How I'm waiting for you, praying for you_

_I wanted you to see_

_So I'm sending you a little Christmas_

_Till you come home to me._

Ed had laid his head on Mustang's shoulder, so it was all up to him to guide the two along the dance floor for the first three lines of the second verse, which he did with ease. Though, he was positive that this isn't the song he wants to remember Ed with on their first date, and their first Christmas together.

_A way to say I love you_

_Like kisses through the air_

_Hoping you'll feel me there_

Through the rest of the song, Ed had raised his head, eyes glassy, and they stared at each other, happy, content. Then they parted, still smiling at the other. Roy was asked to dance by another woman, who was a higher up, and had obliged, apologizing to Edward, and even thought the boy said it was alright, he seemed sad. Roy was at least happy that they boy didn't explode with madness, like Maes was doing in the background at Roy. Even Gracia was creeped out by her husband.

Edward went and stood at the same balcony he was at when Roy had failed to show up on time. He thought about many things, Roy most of all, and their relationship, or if Roy even called it that. He knew he loved Roy a lot, but so far, the older man has just been screwing up all day, and now he was dancing with some other woman.

He leaned is elbows on the railing, and slumped down, not caring about who was looking to judge his posture. He smiled sadly at himself, trying to think of a better time, but found none. He tried thinking of Alphonse, but all his mind seemed to lead him to was their fight, it made him want to go back to his apartment and cry. Seemingly to him, it was all he was doing.

Then, two hands came from behind and hugged him. He recognized it to be Roy without turning around. Roy had a tendency to hug him like that, and he also had a very distinct smell to him.

"I'm sorry, Ed, I really didn't want to leave you alone," Roy whispered into the boy's ear.

"It's okay," Ed said, but it really didn't sound okay.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

"I really am…" Roy sounded pained, burying his head in Ed's hair. It felt softer than usual. All Ed did was smile sadly, just trying to enjoy the older man's presence.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day._

_"I just want you for my own, more than you would ever know_," Roy sang to Ed, spinning him around to stare at his face.

_"Make my wish come true,"_ Ed went along with him, blushing.

"Gladly," Roy smirked, pulling out the box, and opening it to show Ed, "_All I want for Christmas is you."_ He finished.

Ed was stunned, the ring was beautiful, and so was the chain, it looked so expensive. His eyes darted between Roy and the gift.

"Be my boyfriend?" Roy asked sincerely, "I promise to love you forever. I'd marry you, but you're not legal yet. It'd be rape." He joked, sensing the tension. Ed stared at amazement as tears welled up in his eyes and he muttered a yes. Roy slipped on the ring, and gave Ed the necklace for later.

"_I…I just want to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe…"_ Ed sang again, smiling. His eyes lighting up as they settled upon Roy, and they looked at each other for a long time, gazes intense, "_Cuz I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight-"_

Ed never got to finish the verse. He found himself lip locked with the Colonel in a passionate kiss, filled with so much love and emotion it made him want to cry. Ed started to kiss back, but being inexperienced, Roy still dominated the kiss, and his tongue parted Ed's lips and captured his tongue. Ed closed his eyes and tilted his head to give Roy better access of what he wanted.

Roy kissed down his chin, and down to nip at his neck, making Ed moan in pleasure. After teasing there for a while, he kissed back up to Ed's mouth and they locked again. This time, Ed was more confident, and the kiss was more intense than the last. Ed snaked his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him even closer, before they parted for air.

_You ooh, baby. All I want for Christmas is you._

This is how they always remembered their first date, and this became their song. Next Christmas, Edward was legal, and they had gotten married on Christmas Eve. No one ever questioned their love, mainly because their love was pure and true and it was plain to see, or you'd get a metal arm in your face, and the rest of you would be burned.

Ed was no longer sad, he had Roy, and Roy was always there to remind his chibi lover that he was always there, and he'd always be there for him. Everything wasn't perfect, but both men were content, and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Owari


End file.
